


Normal? Whats that?

by carmilla_20



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmilla_20/pseuds/carmilla_20
Summary: Normal. What exactly is Normal? People are described as normal if they are just like everyone else. If thats the case then I am definelty not normal. Hi my name is Laura Hollis and my story is about to get werid.Laura Hollis is your average 17 year old. She has 2 best friends by her side at all times. She wants to be a journalist. Her life is pretty normal until she meets a certain someone.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Normal? Whats that?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU so please leave a Kudos, a comment, and a bookmark.  
> If you want something specific to happen then please message me or leave a comment! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Normal. What exactly is Normal? People are described as normal if they are just like everyone else. If thats the case then I am definitely not normal. Hi my name is Laura Hollis and my story is about to get werid.

"There my intro is finally done!" I sigh happily. 

I've always had a way with words whether it's for a story or an essay for my English class. I've always been able to put 100% into my work. That's one of the reasons why I wanna be a journalist, so I can write the truth and nothing but the truth. 

I was pulled from my thoughts when my phone went off. I groan as I reach across my desk to grab it. 

Laf(6:42) Are you ready for the 1st day of Junior year?

Ah, yes. Laf. Laf's my best friend and partner in crime. We have known each other since we were 7 years old.

Laura (6:43) I'm sort of excited. Im finally a writer for Silas Daily News! What about You? 

Today is the first day of my Junior year at Silas Highschool. I've always loved school, well most of it. I hate math more than words can say. Besides that awful subject, schools pretty good. 

*Ding*   
Laf(6:47) I have 3 science classes this year! I wonder if they will let me try to clone a rat again? 

Laura(6:48) They will most definitely not let you do that...again. I'll meet you at our lockers at 7:30 

Laf(6:48) Ok. Don't be late. I heard there's a new girl

A new girl? That never happens No one new ever moves to Silas let alone goes to our school. Silas is known to be a...strange town. Rumors of vampires and witches circle our streets and haunt our homes. Police including my dad tell people to be inside after dark because people have been going missing lately. 

Laura(6:51) A new girl? No one new ever comes to Silas. Are you sure? Who told You? Do we know them?" 

Laf(6:53) Woah there. Calm down. Yes I'm sure. Kitsch told me and Perry yesterday. He said a "little hottie" just moved here. And nobody has seen or heard of her. Like at all. 

Laura(6:54) Then how does Kitsch know that she moved here? 

Laf(6:54) Well... She is his new neighbor

Laura(6:55) I wanna investigate 

Laf(6:55) There is nothing to investigate. She's new. That's it. There's probably nothing special about her. 

Laura(6:57) Your probably right. I gotta go get ready.

See you later I shut off my phone and walk over to my over it large closet to pick out my outfit.  
After 5 minutes of looking I decided on black jeans, a white button up, and a black vest. If you didn't know, I always dress to impress. Always.   
I rush downstairs to see that my dad left a note on the kitchen table. 

Good morning Laura, I have to work a late shift again so I'll be home late tonight. Have a good 1st day of school. -Dad

Dad always works late shifts to try and cover the costs of our house. He started working late shifts after my mom died when I was 10 years old. Since then my dad has been trying his best to make things work.  
I grab a breakfast bar and my backpack and rush out the door. 

*10 minutes later* 

The parking lot was nearly empty when I arrive which is normal because school starts at 8 and I usually get her at 7:30.  
The hallways were fairly empty as well beside the normal early comers and teachers. As predicted Laf was here before me patiently waiting at my locker.

"Hey Laf" I say as I open my new locker. 

"Good morning Grumpy pants. I see you didn't have any coffee this morning" Laf teased.

"Oh be quiet. I was working on my story early this morning. I finally came up with a good intro!" I squeal whole handing them my intro.

"Wow Laura This is good" 

"I know" I say as I flip my hair.

"Shut it Hollis or I won't get you coffee" Laf threatened.

"Ok, Ok let's go" 

We started heading toward the cafe when I saw _**her**_


End file.
